Engaging Matters a multipart songfic
by Upgrade
Summary: Done to the work of Nickelback. Ranma and Akane have a few problems in their relationship.
1. Someday

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all associated characters are the property of the Queen of Manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

The song 'Someday' is the property of Nickelback. It can be found on Nickelback's "The Long Road" album from Roadrunner Records.

Engaging Matters

By Will Rogers (Xtor49)

Chapter One: Someday

Key 

**Bold:** emphasis

_Italic:_ thoughts

Underline: Song lyrics

: Author's helpful information.

This story begins a few weeks after the failed wedding at the end of the series. 

How the hell'd we wind up like this?

And why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables?

_What is up with Akane lately? Her temper's been even worse since the wedding was wrecked..._ Ranma thought. He still had a large bump on his head from that morning, when she had hit him simply for walking on the fence. The pigtailed martial artist was in the training hall, finishing a new kata he had seen on television. He performed it as fast as he could, so as to make it more difficult.

Ranma went into the furo to wash off the sweat, relaxing in the hot water. He didn't notice the bundle of lavender Chinese clothes in the corner. Out from under the clothes jumped Shampoo in her cat form. "Gyaaaagh!!!" the boy exclaimed loudly at the sight of the feline, backing away as far as he could.

She landed in the water with a splash, reverting to girl form, "Nihao, Airen!"

"Shampoo, what're you doing here?!" he asked.

Attracted by the noise, Akane had entered the changing room outside the furo, and was listening at the door.

"Shampoo come see Airen! Shampoo have Nanniuchuan at Cat Café. Give Airen if marry Shampoo," she told him, "Airen better hurry; stupid duck boy might try to use water. Also want show Airen what get if marry Shampoo." The purple-haired Amazon pressed against him.

_Spring of Drowned Man water! But I don't want to marry Shampoo! Maybe I can trick it away from that old ghoul..._ is what Ranma would have thought, if his brain wasn't so distracted by the naked foreign girl with him.

I wish you'd unclench your fists

The door opened, and there was Akane, fists clenched white. Her jaw was equally tight. A bright red aura surrounded her, which scared Ranma far more than her usual blue one. Even Shampoo was nervous at the sight.

"Fine! Go off and marry that bimbo! See if I care!" Akane slammed the door as she left, breaking it off of its hinges and splintering it in two.

Without thinking, Ranma pushed Shampoo off of him and ran after his fiancée, barely remembering to put on his clothes before continuing out of the changing room.

And unpack your suitcase

Lately there's been too much of this

But don't think it's too late.

He found Akane in her room, her door wide open. She smashed his face in as she stepped out before he could speak, carrying a suitcase behind her, "I'm leaving!"

This announcement instantly got the attention of the rest of the household. "Oh, my! What happened this time?" Kasumi wondered in the kitchen.

Nabiki stuck her head out of her room, "Are you going for a walk or..." She saw the suitcase in her little sister's hand, "What are you doing?!"

"Like I said, I'm leaving. I can't put up with that pervert anymore!" Akane stomped past, still with her blazing red aura.

"So you're going on a training trip? When will you be back?" Soun questioned.

"It's not a training trip! And I don't plan on it!" Akane growled.

"Waaaaahhh! My little girl is running away from home!" Soun cried.

Genma, in panda form, picked up and shook his son in one hand, a sign in the other, "What did you do this time?!"

"I didn't do a thing!" Ranma defended, "Stupid gorilla tomboy's just overreacting as always!" Akane didn't hear him, as she was already out the door.

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that

Someday I will

"Go and bring her back!" Soun and Panda-Genma demanded in unison, which was odd given that the bear was using a wooden sign.

"I already was!" Ranma shouted, pushing them out of the way.

Once he was gone, his words sunk into the two parents' heads. "He already was! Saotome, our families will be joined sooner than expected!"

"Yes! It means he cares for her!" Panda-Genma agreed.

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

"Akane!" Ranma yelled after her, just seeing her go around the street corner. He ran after her, but she started running herself. "Stupid tomboy, wait up!"

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

The youngest Tendo turned on him, the powerful red aura still there, "Ranma, you jerk!"

To his astonishment, Akane broke down crying. "Akane..." his voice betrayed his concern.

Well I'd hoped that since we're here anyway

We could end up saying

Things we've always needed to say

So we could end up staying

"I can't take it anymore, Ranma! All the fiancées, all the arguments, all of it! I'm through! Just go and marry that bimbo! Go become a man again!"

"I'm not about to marry Shampoo, even if she does have a cure!" Ranma declared.

"Why not?! That's what you were going to marry me!" Akane reminded.

"That's different! I- She- You're not an Amazon!" the pigtailed boy stated.

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

"I'll bet if she wasn't you'd marry her in a heartbeat, wouldn't you?! She's cuter than me, a better fighter, and she can cook! You've made those things clear enough over and over again!" Akane turned away to leave.

"Even if not for the whole subjug- subje- er, the way they treat males, I still wouldn't marry her!" Ranma proclaimed.

"Oh? Why not?!" Akane turned her head back to glare at him.

"Because I...uh...she turns into a c-c-c- one of those things!" Ranma explicated.

"Oh, yes, I forgot your little problem with **cats**. Like the one right behind you," she kept walking. A cruel smirk appeared on her lips, out of sight of the boy.

Ranma jumped into the air with an expression of horror on his face, turning around to look. There was not a feline in sight. _She tricked me!_ "That's not funny!"

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that

Someday I will

"Just leave me alone, Ranma! Nothing you can say will bring me back!" Akane announced.

"Then I'll go with you!" he blurted out.

She stopped, "Why?"

"Someone's got to keep an eye out for you! You're always getting kidnapped by some guy or another! Why they would want such an uncute tomboy, I don't know..." the aquatranssexual found himself indented in the concrete sidewalk as he finished his sentence.

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

"Kuso..." Ranma cursed as he got up. Akane was nowhere in sight. _Where could she have gone?_ He jumped up on the roof of a nearby building and looked around. He could see her crimson aura in the distance, even over the other rooftops. He ran across the tops of the houses to catch up. As he got closer, he could see that people on the streets were giving the glowing girl a wide berth, stepping out of her way with fear in their eyes.

"Akane, stop! Where are you gonna go?!" he hollered out to her.

"To the airport! Away from **you**!" the last word was said with an intense amount of emotion, "Just go away!"

"Can...Can't I at least walk you there?" Ranma requested, now alongside her.

"Fine," Akane allowed.

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

The two of them walked in silence. Akane's aura faded after a couple of minutes. _What the heck do I say?_ Ranma wondered. He remembered what she had said: "Nothing you can say will make me go back!", "Away from **you**!" That last part had hurt more than any blow she had ever dealt to him, much as he tried to deny it to himself.

How the hell'd we wind up like this?

And why weren't we able

To see the signs that we missed

And try to turn the tables?

They caught a train to the airport, Ranma barely having enough money in his pockets for the fare. "Your father's gonna miss you," he commented.

"Yeah, well, he's part of the problem," Akane muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

Now the story's played out like this

Just like a paperback novel

Let's rewrite an ending that fits

Instead of a Hollywood horror

The pigtailed boy still hadn't thought of anything better to say. They walked into the crowded airport in their awkward silence, but to Ranma it was if it was just the two of them. Akane stopped to look up at the departures screen.

"Akane...I don't want you to go..." Ranma admitted.

"I have to, Ranma. You can't change my mind," she looked away from him.

He sighed, "You'll come back, though, right?"

Akane smiled lightly, "Someday."

Nothing's wrong

Just as long as you know that

Someday I will

"Goodbye, Ranma," she bid.

"Akane, please don't go. I'll even do the Crouch of the Wild Tiger, just please stay," Ranma offered.

"I told you before, nothing you can say-" she began.

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

"But I l-l-love you," Ranma confessed.

Akane's eyes began to water, "Do you really mean it?"

"I could never marry Shampoo, Akane. That would mean I'd lose you..." he stared at his feet.

Her hand touched his cheek, making him look at her, "I...I love you, too, Ranma."

Someday, somehow

I'm gonna make it alright

But not right now

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

"But I have to do this. I've been thinking about it since the wedding...I just need some time alone. I'm sorry," a tear rolled down Akane's cheek. She turned away, leaving before she started weeping like her father.

"Akane!" he called out, getting her to look back at him. "Someday...somehow, I'll make everything alright. I'll solve all the fiancée problems. I don't know how...but without you, things will never be alright. And...I miss you already."

With a smile, Akane dropped her suitcase, put her arms around his neck, and pulled Ranma in for a deep kiss. He froze in surprise, but quickly held her and kissed her in return. She let him go, "Until we meet again..."

I know you're wondering when

You're the only one who knows that

Ranma could only stand and watch as she walked off, _I finally told her...while she's conscious, of my own free will...we finally kissed...Akane, please don't stay away too long..._

I know you're wondering when

Author's Note: The lyrics are as sung by Chad Kroeger on the "The Long Road" album, typed out as I listened to it (repeatedly). This means that it may be different from what you would find on a website or whatever.

I've wanted to write a Ranma 1/2 songfic for some time, but I wanted to do a song that I really liked. Given that most of what I own is unsuited for the task, it was a while before I could decide on one. Obviously, I finally did.

This is only the first part, so don't get your knickers in a twist over the ending. 


	2. Should've Listened

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all associated characters are the property of the Queen of Manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

The song 'Should've Listened' is the property of Nickelback. It can be found on Nickelback's "The Long Road" album from Roadrunner Records.

Should've Listened (a songfic)

By Will Rogers (Xtor49)

Key

**Bold:** emphasis

_Italic:_ thoughts

Underline: Song lyrics

This story takes place two years after chapter one.

There's clothes all over the floor

Don't remember them being here before

Smell of perfume is in here

Why's lipstick on the mirror?

And still I don't understand

The annoying high-pitched buzzing alarm went off next to the queen-sized bed, reading 8:00. From under the mess of covers, a hand poked out and tapped the snooze button. Ranma sat up, feeling groggy, eyes still closed. _Hmm? What's that smell? Perfume? Akane hasn't worn that in some time... _he thought as he stood up and headed for the bathroom by instinct. Suddenly, he tripped and fell on his face.

"What the..." he rubbed his nose as he stood up. Finally opening his eyes, Ranma saw a pile of clothes around his foot. Looking around, he saw that it wasn't the only one.

"What's all this doing out? Maybe Akane was searching for something..." he reasoned, returning to his journey to the toilet.

After he had relieved himself, Ranma turned to the sink to wash his hands. "Ack!" he exclaimed. On the mirror was a bunch of streaks of lipstick.

"Akane?" Ranma called. "Akane?!" he repeated louder. No response. The pigtailed young man started searching the home he had shared with his wife for the past year.

No pictures left in the hall

There's three new holes in my wall

Where the hell's my credit cards?

Why's my wallet in the yard?

Still I don't understand

Nails jutted out of the walls of the hall, where framed pictures used to hang. There were three fresh holes, obviously made by Akane's fist. Through one of them, he could see his wallet outside. "What is going on?" Ranma went outside to pick it up. All the money and the two credit cards were gone.

Well now, I guess I should've listened

When you said you'd had enough

A little trick I picked up from my father

In one ear and out the other

Why's love gotta be so tough?

The whole building was a mess. Only Ranma's things had been touched, except Akane's clothing. Much of that was missing, as was her suitcase and her purse. The television was in the koi pond in the back yard. There was also a great deal of women's underwear in the house, particularly the training hall; they appeared to be leftovers from when Happosai was around.

Should see the look on my face

My shit's all over the place

Why's this happening to me?

Why'd you take both sets of keys?

And still I don't understand

"Was it some kind of burglar? But, if so, what happened to Akane?" Ranma went back to the bedroom to get his keys, but they were not in the drawer he left them in every night. He searched around, but couldn't find them anywhere.

Well now, I guess I should've listened

When you said you'd had enough

A little trick I picked up from my father

In one ear and out the other

Why's love gotta be so tough?

And now I guess I should've listened

As he searched, Ranma did find a note. "Ranma. I'm tired of us fighting all the time. I'm sick of you hiding your emotions from me. Do you even love me anymore? You even forgot our anniversary yesterday, you jerk! That was the last straw. I'll be staying at a friend's for a while, until after the divorce. Goodbye." It was signed, "Akane."

There's clothes all over my floor

I don't remember them being there before

There are no candles in here

Lipstick's still on my mirror

And still I don't understand

"I..." Ranma was dumbfounded. "I don't believe this...I knew we were having problems, but...a divorce? She...she couldn't even say it to my face?"

And now I guess I should've listened

When you said you'd had enough

A little trick I picked up from my father

In one ear and out the other

Why must life be so tough?

_It's just like before. I'm losing Akane all over again..._

Well now I guess I should've listened

When you said you'd had enough

A little trick I picked up from my father

In one ear and out the other

Why's love gotta be so tough?

Author's note: As with chapter one, the lyrics are as sung by Chad Kroeger on the "The Long Road" album, typed out as I listened to it (repeatedly). This means that it may be different from what you would find on a website or whatever.

Well, all relationships have their problems. The house in the story is the Tendo Dojo, now the Saotome-Tendo Dojo. Everyone else moved out not long after Ranma and Akane finally married.

Chapter three will **not **be a songfic. Yes, I'm writing a chapter three. Expect a happy ending.


	3. Not This Time

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and all associated characters are the property of the Queen of Manga, Rumiko Takahashi.

Engaging Matters Chapter 3: Not This Time

By Will Rogers (Xtor49)

Note: Not a songfic

Key

**Bold:** emphasis

_Italic:_ thoughts

_It's just like before. I'm losing Akane all over again..._

"No! Not this time! I didn't go after her when she left the first time...I won't make that mistake again!" Ranma hung up a sign at the entrance, "Classes cancelled today." He took a quick shower and got dressed. He pulled two slips of paper from his pants from the day before, sticking them inside his wallet. Grabbing some spare cash from a hidden safe under the floorboards, Ranma went to the phone and pressed the redial button.

A taxi service answered. "Good morning. Listen, a cab came to the Saotome-Tendo Dojo earlier today. I need to know where it went," Ranma said.

The receptionist gave him the address. "Thank you," Ranma hung up and ran outside. He took to the rooftops to avoid the traffic of the streets. _Stupid tomboy! I can't believe she's reacting like this! But...she's **my** stupid tomboy...and I do love her._

As he reached his destination, he recognized the apartment building as where Akane's friend Yuka had moved to. The pigtailed young man had helped her move there. He got Yuka's room number from the desk clerk and went up to the room. He knocked on the door.

Yuka opened it and glared, "Ranma. What do you want?"

"Is Akane here?" Ranma asked.

"She doesn't want to see you. Go away," Yuka's voice was full of scorn.

"Come on, Yuka, the least she can do is say it to my face!" Ranma retorted.

"Let him in, Yuka," Akane's voice came from inside.

With a fiercer look, Yuka did so. Ranma stepped inside, "Akane..."

"Ranma," Akane did not meet his gaze.

"Akane, talk to me," Ranma pleaded.

"Forget it, Ranma," she shook her head.

He sighed, "Fine. If that's how you want it. Happy Anniversary." He pulled out the two slips of paper from his wallet and set them on the table next to her, "I guess you can just take someone else. Better'n letting them go to waste."

Akane looked at the slips as her husband began walking away. They were tickets to a Japanese presentation of Romeo and Juliet that night. "These...these have been sold out for..."

Ranma halted, "Three weeks. Yeah."

Akane stared at him, "How did you...?"

"I got them three weeks ago, in exchange for two years of free classes at the Dojo. I was saving it for a surprise," Ranma explained.

"But...why didn't you..." Akane began.

"Tell you yesterday? It was supposed to be a joke. I knew you'd think I forgot our anniversary. I just...didn't think you'd react like this," Ranma admitted, watching the floor. He looked up at the short-haired young woman, "I hadn't realized how you felt. Wasn't paying attention, I guess. And...I'm sorry."

_Even after a year, Ranma **never** apologizes..._ Akane thought.

"I love you, Akane, even if I'm not that great at showing it. And I'd rather face the nekoken training a hundred times than lose you. I know we fight a lot, but...maybe we can learn to compromise a little better..." Ranma watched his wife's face as he spoke.

_I can't believe my ears. I never would have expected this from **Ranma**,_ Yuka thought.

Unsure of what to say, Akane ran to her husband and hugged him tightly. Ranma held her in return, "Does this means we can try again?"

Akane nodded, "But if you ever pull a stunt like this again..."

"I won't. I promise." With that said, Ranma pulled her in for a kiss.

"Pervert," Akane teased.

"Tomboy," Ranma smiled.

**And they lived happily ever after...well, most of the time, anyway.**

Author's Note: My first Ranma ½ finished fanfic, as well as my first songfic ever. I've been writing fanfics for Ranma ½ for years, but most of them have been thrown out. Others have been rewritten repeatedly, and I'm still rewriting them. I could have put chapters 2 and 3 together, but I decided not to. I felt that the end should be separate from the songfic parts, since it didn't fit with the songs.

This story will probably be the only songfic I ever write. I didn't enjoy writing it quite as much as I usually enjoy writing.


End file.
